wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Czarna Przystań. Nazajutrz o świcie, jakiś mężczyzna przechadzał się po jednej z wysepek laguny Czarnej Przystani. Był to Texar. O kilka kroków od niego, przybił do brzegu, łódką Indyanin Squambo, ten sam, który wyjechał w przeddzień na spotkanie Shannonu. Przeszedłszy się kilka razy tam i napowrót Texar stanął przy drzewie mangoliowem, przyciągnął jednę z nizkich gałęzi i oderwał od niej liść z łodygą. Następnie, wyjął z pugilaresu bilecik zawierający tylko kilka słów napisanych atramentem i, kartkę tę, ciasno zwiniętą, wsunął w dolne żyłki, tak zręcznie, że na pozór liść pozostał jakim był. – Squambo rzekł wtedy do Indyanina. – Słucham pana, – odpowiedział tenże – Idź tam, gdzie wiesz. Squambo wziął liść, położył go na przodzie łódki, sam usiadł w tyle, uderzył pagają, okrążył najdalszy kraniec wysepki i zagłębił się w krętym przesmyku, co się krył pod gęstem sklepieniem drzew. Na lagunie tej krzyżowały się i plątały wązkie strumyki pełne czarnej wody i ten tylko mógł się tam oryentować, kto był dobrze obeznany z przesmykami głębokiego upustu, do którego wpadały dopływy rzeki Ś-go Jana. Squambo bez namysłu posuwał swą łódkę tam, gdzie na oko nie było żadnego wyjścia: nizkie gałęzie które odchylał, napowrót opadały za nim i niktby nie odgadł, że przed chwilą przepłynął tamtędy jakiś statek. Indyanin przemykał się w ten sposób przez kręte kanały, czasami węższe od rowów irygacyjnych. Całe chmary ptaków wodnych pierzchały, gdy się zbliżał. Ślizkie węże elektryczne z głową potworną, ślizgały się pod korzeniami, co się wyłaniały z wody. Squambo nie lękał się tych potworów zarówno jak i śpiących kaimanów, których mógł przebudzić uderzeniem wiosła. Chociaż już dzień nastał i ciężka mgła nocna zaczynała opadać przy pierwszych promieniach słonecznych, nie można go było zobaczyć pod osłoną tak gęstego stropu z zieleni, że nawet kiedy słońce najsilniej przyświecało, żaden blask nie zdołałby się przezeń przedrzeć. Zresztą, ta bagnista głębina potrzebowała tylko półzmroku, tak dla istot co się roiły w jej czarniawym płynie jak i dla tysięcy wodnych roślin pływających po jej powierzchni. Squambo lawirował tak półgodziny od wysepki do wysepki i stanął wtedy dopiero, kiedy jego łódź dotarła do jednego z krańców przystani. W tem miejscu, gdzie się kończyła bagnista część laguny, drzewa mniej, ścieśnione, przepuszczały nakoniec światło dzienne. W dali ciągnęła się rozległa łąka otoczona lasami i równająca się prawie z poziomem rzeki. Pojedynczych drzew rosło tam zaledwie pięć lub sześć. Noga stąpała po tym bagnistym gruncie, niby po materacu na sprężynach. Krzaki sasafry o rzadkim liściu pomieszane z fioletowemi jagodami, tworzyły gdzieniegdzie na jego powierzchni przeróżne zygzaki. Uwiązawszy łódkę u jednego z pni nadbrzeżnych, Squambo wysiadł na ląd. Pośród kilku drzew rysujących się niewyraźnie w powietrzu, rosła średniej wysokości magnolia. Indyanin skierował się w stronę tego drzewa i w kilka minut dotarłszy tam, pochylił jednę z gałęzi, u końca której przytwierdził liść dany mu przez Texara. Potem puścił gałąź, która się wyprostowała, liść zaś ukrył się pomiędzy konarami magnolii. Squambo wrócił wtedy do łódki, żeby popłynąć ku wysepce, na której go oczekiwał jego pan. Ta Czarna Przystań, tak nazwana z powodu barwy jej wody, mogła zajmować przestrzeń wynoszącą około pięciu do sześciu set akrów. Zasilana przez rzekę Saint John, formowała rodzaj archipelagu niedoprzebycia dla nieobeznanych z jego tysiącznemi zakrętami. Powierzchnią tego archipelagu pokrywało ze sto wysepek niepołączonych z sobą mostami ani groblami. Od jednej do drugiej wyspy ciągnęły się długie sznury lianów i gałęzie splecione z sobą w górze, stanowiły zieloną kopułę. Wszystko to razem wzięte, nie mogło służyć za łatwą komunikacyą pomiędzy rozmaitemi punktami laguny. Jedna z wysepek, położona prawie w środku całego systemu, była najważniejszą tak pod względem rozległości, (około 20 akrów) jak i wysokości (5 do 6-ciu stóp) nad przeciętną wysokość wody. Za bardzo dawnych czasów, na tej wysepce wzniesiona była forteczka, rodzaj blokhauzu, nieużytecznego już teraz, przynajmniej do celów wojskowych. Jej palisady, nawpół zgniłe, sterczały jeszcze pod wielkiemi magnoliami, cyprysami, dębami zielonemi, czarnemi orzechami i sosnami. Za palisadą, oko odkrywało nakoniec, pod kępą drzew, geometryczne linie tej forteczki, a raczej reduty obserwacyjnej, która mogła pomieścić zaledwie oddział złożony z dwudziestu ludzi. W drewnianych jej murach znajdowały się strzelnice i dachy, które pokryte murawą, tworzyły na niej istną skorupę ziemną. Wewnątrz, kilka pokoi urządzonych w środkowym budynku, przylegało do składu przeznaczonego na prowizye i amunicyę. Do forteczki wchodziło się najpierw wązką galeryą podziemną, potem dziedzińcem wysadzonym nielicznemi drzewami, a nakoniec wązkim przesmykiem tarasowatym. Wtedy dopiero ukazywały się jedyne drzwi, dające przystęp do wnętrza. Takie to było nikomu nieznane, zwykłe schronienie Texara. Ukryty przed ludźmi, żył on tam z samym tylko Squambo, bardzo przywiązanym do swego pana, ale nielepszym od niego i z kilku niewolnikami tejże samej wartości. Jak widzimy, wielka była różnica pomiędzy wysepką z Czarnej Przystani, a bogatemi zakładami na obu brzegach rzeki. Byt Texara i jego towarzyszy nie należał do luksusowych, chociaż bylito ludzie nie wybredni. Mieli tylko parę zwierząt domowych, sześć akrów ziemi, na której rosły pataty, ignamy, ogórki, kilkanaście drzew owocowych, prawie dzikich, a prócz tego polowanie w okolicznych lasach i rybołówstwo w stawach laguny, na których produkta można było liczyć w każdej porze roku, dawały skromne prowizye. Ale mieszkańcy Czarnej Przystani musieli mieć inne środki utrzymania, wiadome tylko Texarowi i Squambo. Co się tycze bezpieczeństwa blockhauzu, nie jestże on obwarowany samem położeniem swojem w centrum tego niedostępnego schroniska? Zresztą, któżby go chciał napastować i w jakim celu? Gdyby ktoś podejrzany sprobował się zbliżyć, zaraz oznajmiłyby to dwa na wpół dzikie ogary, sprowadzane i używane dawniej przez Hiszpanów do polowania na murzynów. Oto obraz siedziby Texara, godnej jego osoby; a teraz przystąpimy do opisu jego samego. Texar miał podówczas lat trzydzieści pięć; był średniego wzrostu, silnej budowy, zahartowany życiem pędzonem pod gołem niebem i pośród przygód. Jako rodowity Hiszpan, miał włosy czarne i twarde, brwi gęste, oczy zielonawe, usta szerokie z wargami cienkiemi i wklęsłemi, jakby je pałaszem rozcięto, nos krótki, o nozdrzach niby zwierza dzikiego. Cała fizyonomia zdradzała człowieka chytrego i gwałtownego. Dawniej nosił on cały zarost, ale od dwóch lat, kiedy go do połowy spalił wystrzał w jakiejś tajemniczej awanturze, ogolił go, co jeszcze bardziej uwydatniało ostrość rysów. Przed jakiemi dwunastu latami ten awanturnik osiadł we Florydzie, w tym opustoszonym blokhauzie, którego nikt nie myślał mu odbierać. Skąd przybył, nikt tego nie wiedział. Jakie było jego dawniejsze życie – i to było pokryte tajemnicą. Chodziły tylko pogłoski – prawdziwe niestety, że sprzedawał murzynów w portach Georgii oraz Karolin. Czy go wzbogacił ten ohydny handel? Zdawało się, że nie. W ogóle nie znajdował uznania, nawet w tym kraju, gdzie przecież nie brakuje ludzi takich, jak on. Jednakże Texar, chociaż znany z niekorzystnej strony, wywierał rzeczywisty wpływ w hrabstwie, a wszczególności w Jacksonville. Prawda, że wpływowi temu ulegała najnikczemniejsza część ludności stołecznej. Udając się tam często jakichś tajemniczych interesach, zjednał sobie wielu przyjaciół pomiędzy mieszkańcami i wszelkimi wyrzutkami. Widzieliśmy to, gdy powrócił z miasta Ś-go Augustyna w towarzystwie kilku podejrzanych indywidnów. Wpływ jego rozciągał się i do niektórych kolonistów z Saint-John. Odwiedzał ich czasami i chociaż nie odbierał w zamian odwiedzin, ponieważ jego schronienie było niewiadome, otwierało mu to przystęp do pewnych plantacyj na obu wybrzeżach. Polowanie było naturalnym pozorem do tych stosunków, które z łatwością zawiązują się pomiędzy ludźmi jednakich obyczajów i upodobań. Wpływ ten wzmógł się jeszcze od kilku lat, z powodu przekonań, jakich Texar stał się najgorętszym obrońcą. Skoro tylko kwestya niewolnictwa wywołała starcie pomiędzy dwiema połowami Stanów-Zjednoczonych, Hiszpan wystąpił jako najzaciętszy i najśmielszy stronnik niewolnictwa. Utrzymywał on, że się nie powoduje żadnym interesem, ponieważ posiada tylko sześciu murzynów i że broni jedynie zasady. Jakich sposobów używał w tym celu? Oto odwoływał się do najohydniejszych namiętności: podżegał chciwość pospólstwa, parł je do rabunku, do podpalania, nawet do mordowania mieszkańców czyli kolonistów, wyznających zasady Północy. A teraz, ten niebezpieczny awanturnik dążył, ni mniej ni więcej, tylko do obalenia władz cywilnych, do zastąpienia urzędników z umiarkowanemi przekonaniami i z godnym szacunku charakterem, najwścieklejszymi ze swoich stronników; stawszy się bowiem wśród zaburzeń, panem hrabstwa, mógłby swobodnie wywierać swe zemsty osobiste. Łatwo zrozumieć, dla czego James Burbank i kilku innych właścicieli plantacyi nie spuszczali z oka podobnego człowieka, którego złe skłonności czyniły groźnym. Stąd ta nienawiść z jednej strony a nieufność z drugiej, – które to uczucia miały się jeszcze wzmocnić w przyszłości. Prócz tego, choć niewiele wiedziano o dawniejszem życiu Texara po zaprzestaniu handlu niewolnikami, wychodziły na jaw fakta niezmiernie podejrzane. Wszystko zdawało się wskazywać na to, że podczas ostatniego napadu Seminolów, porozumiewał się z nimi potajemnie. Że im podsuwał zbrodnie do popełnienia, a sam organizował grabież plantacyj, że im dopomagał w zasadzkach, byłoto niewątpliwe w niektórych okolicznościach i, po ostatniem wtargnięciu tych Indyan, władze były zmuszone wysłać za nim pogoń, aresztować go i stawić przed sądem. Ale udało mu się wykręcić; w późniejszym czasie miał mu się także powieść ten system obrony i zostało to udowodnionem, że nie mógł wziąć udziału w napadzie na folwark, położony w Hrabstwie Duval, ponieważ w tej chwili właśnie znajdował się w Savannah, stanie Georgii, o jakie czterdzieści mil ku północy, poza granicami Florydy. W ciągu lat następnych, ważne kradzieże dawały się we znaki plantacyom i podróżnym, napadanym na drogach florydzkich. Czy Texar był sprawcą lub wspólnikiem tych zbrodni? I tym razem podejrzewano go, ale nie stawał przed sądem dla braku dowodów. Innym razem zdawało się, że złoczyńca został nakoniec schwytany na uczynku i właśnie w tej sprawie zapozwano do w wigilią, przed sąd, w mieście Ś-go Augustyna. Na tydzień przedtem, James Burbank, Edward Carrol i Walter Stannard, powracając z plantacyi sąsiadującej z Camdless-Bay, około siódmej godziny, kiedy się już zmierzchało, – usłyszeli rozpaczliwe krzyki. Pobiegłszy co prędzej w stronę, skąd wychodziły głosy, znaleźli się przed zabudowaniami odosobnionego folwarku. Budynki te gorzały; a zanim zostały podpalone, zrabowało je sześciu zbrodniarzy, którzy rozbiegli się w różnych kierunkach. Musieli być jeszcze niedaleko, gdyż dwóch było widać, uciekających ku lasom. James Burbank, wraz ze swymi przyjaciołmi, odważnie puścił się za nimi w pogoń, właśnie w stronę Camdless-Bay; ale napróżno: podpalacze umknęli w głąb lasu. Jednakże pp. Burbank, Carrol i Stannard na pewno poznali w jednym z nich znanego nam Hiszpana. Zerma, której omało nie potrącił na zakręcie jednego z krańców Camdless-Bay, także utrzymywała, że to Texar uciekał. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jak się ta sprawa rozgłosiła w hrabstwie. Kradzież, połączona z podpaleniem, to zbrodnia, której się najbardziej muszą lękać koloniści, rozrzuceni na tak rozległym terytoryum. Burbank bez wahania wniósł przeto formalną skargę, a władze postanowiły przeprowadzić śledztwo. Hiszpan, wskutek tego, został ściągnięty do miasta Ś-go Augustyna, przed sędziego, dla skonfrontowania go ze świadkami. James Burbank, Walter Stannard, Edward Carrol i Zerma, jednozgodnie oświadczyli, że owem indywiduum, które uciekało z podpalonego folwarku, był Texar. Według nich, niewątpliwie wziął on udział w spełnionej zbrodni. Hiszpan także ze swojej strony sprowadził pewną liczbę świadków do miasta; ci zaś złożyli urzędową deklaracyą, że owego wieczoru znajdował się wraz z nimi w Jacksonville, w „tienda” Torilla oberży nieszczególnej reputacyi, ale bardzo znanej i, że Texar nie rozłączał się wcale z nimi, czego najlepszym dowodem to, że w chwili kiedy zbrodnia została dokonaną, on się właśnie posprzeczał z jednym z gości, pijących w szynku Torilla; wskutek czego nastąpiła bijatyka i zapewnie będzie wniesione na niego oskarżenie. W obec tego zeznania, o którego prawdziwości nie można było wątpić, gdyż złożyli je ludzie zupełnie obcy Texarowi, – sędzia zniewolony był przerwać zaczęte śledztwo. I tym razem skończyło się na korzyść tego szczególnego człowieka. Po skończonej sprawie, w towarzystwie świadków swoich, Texar wrócił do miasta, wieczorem dnia 7-go lutego. Widzieliśmy, jak się zachowywał na pokładzie Shannonu, podczas kiedy ten płynął w dół rzeki. Następnie, łódką, w której Indyanin Squambo przybył po niego, udał się do opustoszałej forteczki, gdzie pogoń byłaby utrudniona. Co się tycze Squambo, tego inteligentnego, chytrego Semina, który stał się powiernikiem Texara, ten ostatni wziął go do usług właśnie po ostatniej wyprawie Indyan, z którą jego imię było słusznie związane. Hiszpan był tak usposobiony do Jamesa Burbanka, że musiała go prześladować chęć mszczenia się na nim wszelkiemi sposobami. Stąd, gdyby się udało Texarowi obalić władze w Jacksonville co w czasie wojny, mogło lada dzień nastąpić, – stałby się on strasznym dla Camdless-Bay. James Burbank, charakter energiczny i stanowczy, nie mógł drżeć przed takim człowiekiem, ale pani Burbankowa miała aż nazbyt wiele powodów lękać się o męża i o całe swoje otoczenie. Zacna ta rodzina żyłaby z pewnością w nieustannej trwodze, gdyby się mogła domyślać tego, że Texar podejrzewa Gilberta Burbanka o przystanie do armii północnej. Jakim sposobem dowiedział się o tem, kiedy wyjazd odbył się tak potajemnie? Pewno przy pomocy szpiegów, którzy, jak się czytelnicy przekonają nieraz, skwapliwie ofiarowali mu swoje usługi. W samej rzeczy, nie byłoż powodu lękać się, żeby Texar, przypuszczając, że syn Burbanka służy w szeregach federalistów, pod rozkazami Komandora Dupont, – nie zastawił jakich sideł na młodego porucznika? A gdyby mu się udało ściągnąć go na terytoryum florydzkie, ująć i wydać władzom, łatwo odgadnąć, jaki los czekałby Gilberta w rękach tych Południowców, rozjątrzonych postępami armii północnej. Taki był stan rzeczy w chwili, kiedy się zaczyna opowieść nasza. Takiemi były: położenie federalistów, którzy podsunęli się prawie pod same granice morskie Florydy, sytuacya rodziny Burbanków w pośród hrabstwa Duval i sytuacya Texara, nie tylko w Jacksonville, ale i na całej przestrzeni terytoryj, popierających niewolnictwo. Gdyby Hiszpan osiągnął swój cel, gdyby władze zostały obalone przez jego stronników, byłoby mu aż nazbyt łatwo pchnąć na Camdless-Bay pospólstwo, sfanatyzowane przeciw wrogom niewolnictwa. W jaką godzinę po rozstaniu z Texarem, Squambo był z powrotem na wysepce, wyciągnął swą łódkę na brzeg, przekroczył okolenie i po wschodach wszedł do blockhauzu. – Zrobiłeś to? Zapytał Texar. – Zrobiłem, panie! – I… nic?… – Nic.